User talk:Duo2nd
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:11, 2010 January 23 Unfortunely... I'm not moderator here. The last moderator who was active here is User:Dantman, but his last contribution was in April. Weird enough, BlitzGundam does fine when it's margin edit like grammar correction. But when he actually add stuff...*SIGH*Kuruni 16:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem is... I usually translate stuff from place like Japanese Wikipedia. People there are very discreet when it come to to be release stuff. Kuruni 03:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Epyon Kaiser Hey there, I don't think I can possibly add any more information to the OZ-13MSK Epyon Kaiser article as it is, I cannot find any info on it on the japanese wikia either. Zeikfried99 07:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sakibure? I heard of rumors that there was a variant of the 00 QanT that was named "Sakibure". Do you have any official info that we can put on the page that talks about, since I don't think we can put it as a variant unitl we have good amount of detail to what it is. Dav7d2 00:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, it's NOT the winged version of 00 QanT that you see at the very end. Even though Duo2nd states tha it is CB's final mobile suit. It would make more sense that CB becomes like a manufacturer for the ESF, seeing as how they've completed Aeolia's Plan. If anyone could fill us in on the exact epilogue, because some of the original Japanese translations had the ESF taking over te plan and launching the ''Sumeragi-class ''deep space exploration ship with the Sakibure as escorts. Gahh idk, can someone tie up these plotholesGaeaman788 00:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) BB Senshi image I'm looking for it, but don't expect much. やらないか? 04:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons! Usually all weapons are listed from what I have seen. Most pages have it as that and it seems to be accepted by the senior editors. -Dav7d2 08:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: WECT Personally, I don't find anything wrong with the doujin mechs as long as they have sufficient info. You could also try listing them on your user page just like what Kuruni did for the Gundam Beast units. --Zeik-Tuvai 08:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) wect ms hi! im bravecommander, the resident translator. as you might have noticed, i have went through your wet ms articles and made various changes to the data. ill be moving two of the pages to a new name, as the names are wrong. on the wect website, i notice eleven other ms's that require eleven pages here on gundam wiki. as im a noob on page creating, can you create the pages first, put whatever info you can, and then send me a message on my talk page to help translate? ill even list the names of the eleven suits here: *シュトゥルム・ヴォルフ-sturm wulf http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSsv.htm *ツァイト・ガイスト- zweid geist http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSzg.htm *フランメンリッター- Franmenrita http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSflan.htm *ガンダムＷＥＣＴ（ウェクト）　正規配属予定カラーｖｅｒ- gundam wect production colours version http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MS-wectnew.htm *量産型ガンダムＷＥＣＴ【ヴァルキューレ】- mass production gundam wect (valkyrie) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwectv.htm *火力支援型ガンダムＷＥＣＴ【イゾルデ】- heavy firepower support type wect (izoltey)http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwecti.htm *フルアーマーガンダムＷＥＣＴ【ジークフリート】- full armor gundam wect (zeikfried) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwectz.htm *ガンダムＷＥＣＴ－♭－（フラット）- gundam wect beta (flat) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwect-b.htm *グラディウス-Gratius http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSgra.htm *グラディウス「スノー・ホワイト」（ユーフォリア・カスタム）- gratius snow white (euphoria custom) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSsnow.htm *クレイガン- GreyGun http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MScrei.htm *ゼヒツィヒ- Sehitswihi http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MS60.htm Also, the name of the zeonic faction here is regeneration neo zeon note that the above names are directly romanized, so feel free to tweak them a little. yeah, i really want to help you on this WECT project of yours, so keep in touch for this project? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) found this thing too. its a model numberless, unknown invasion type ms called "D" http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSd.htm ITS PROBABLY ALIEN TECH Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hi! me again, i finished the D article, but it looks a bit of a mess. anyways, heres some spaceships from the wect site! http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSlay.htm- ley fast http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSbabel.htm- BABEL http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSww.htm- vEISS vINDER http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSjs.htm- Jagd Schneider Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) CUSTOM gunpla article. The image you uploaded are that of a custom gunpla. In order to tell the difference between advertisement and or chapter gunpla, there is a "LOVE" on the main picture of the article. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 20:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The Many Uses of GN-Sword IV http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/beginning-gundam-x-saber-hobby-japan.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/msakado-hobby-japan-feb-issue.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/0-gundam-full-saber-hobby-japan-feb.html I just wanna facepalm. And yeah, I uploaded 2 in this site.Duo2nd 08:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: PF-78-1 Sorry, haven't found any yet, but judging from the GFF box scan's of the Perfect Gundam it does indeed exist, and there is a possibility of it being uploaded somewhere, I'll keep looking. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 07:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC)